


Fun With The Girls

by HG_Slice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Light Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HG_Slice/pseuds/HG_Slice
Summary: Hermione runs into Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass whilst in the bathroom. The two of them go on to show her pleasure that she had never even dreamed of before.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Fun With The Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy! Please let me know your thoughts!

Hermione could not understand for the life of her why people enjoyed Quidditch. It was such a perilous sport that caused nothing but trouble. Harry alone got injured in some way practically every game he played and Hermione always thought that the thrill and excitement just were not worth it. She always took care to avoid the sport unless Harry or Ron were playing, so that was why she found herself in a mostly deserted castle on the Saturday of the Hufflepuff v. Ravenclaw match. 

She tried to convince Harry and Ron to join her in the library for a study session, but they looked appalled at the idea of missing a match. She could maybe understand why they would want to see a game in which Slytherin played, but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? Absurd. She supposed that they were probably using it as an excuse not to study, but this was getting out of hand. They were nearing the end of their sixth year and every minute counted. While these exams wouldn’t be as important as their O.W.L’s or N.E.W.T’s, they were nothing to sleep on. 

If only her friends understood this as she did. 

On her way to the library, she decided to pop into the bathroom for a moment to relieve herself. She didn’t necessarily have to go, but it would be better to do so now than need to be interrupted in the middle of studying. 

The bathroom was empty, as nearly everyone was down at the match. Hermione wiped her forehead on her shoulder as she washed her hands. It was getting hotter and hotter by the day. She was glad that she had foregone her robes that morning. She would have been blazing in them. Even so, she was still very much sweating in her skirt and button-down shirt. 

Once she finished washing her hands, she turned to find the entryway into the bathroom blocked. There stood Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Two people who Hermione very much did not want to see. 

She tried to squeeze her way around them, but they firmly stood their ground, smirking. Hermione found herself getting rather uncomfortable at the sight. Both girls were taller than her by nearly half a head. As someone who had always been small for her age, she didn’t normally feel intimidated by people taller than her. This time, however...

“Excuse me,” she said, trying to get past them once again. “But I really must be heading to the lib…”

“You’re not going anywhere, Granger,” Pansy said as she grabbed hold of one of Hermione’s arms. 

“What are you doing?” Hermione cried as Daphne grabbed her other arm and the two Slytherins pushed the Gryffindor further into the bathroom and slammed her up against the wall. 

“We knew you wouldn’t be at the match,” Daphne said as she yanked Hermione’s bag out of her hands, which she only then just realized held her wand. 

“So we decided that this would be the perfect time to have some fun with Gryffindor’s golden girl,” Pansy continued with a little giggle. 

“What do you mean?” Hermione said, very confused. She struggled to free herself from the girl’s grasps. If she could only just get to her wand. 

“Now now. None of that,” Pansy tutted. “Incarcerous.”

Ropes twisted themselves around Hermione’s wrists and forced them together behind her back. Before she could do more than squeal in outrage, Pansy grabbed her by the chin and pressed her lips to hers. 

Hermione blinked as she tried to register what was going on. She had never been kissed by a girl before. In fact, she had only ever been kissed once by Viktor in 4th year. If it were under any other circumstances, she would have considered the sensation nice. Pansy’s lips were very soft as they melded against Hermione’s. Though Hermione did not take very kindly to the fact that this was being done against her will, she moaned despite herself. 

After a few moments, Pansy pulled away. Before Hermione could gather her bearings, her hair was tugged and she was pulled harshly into a kiss with Daphne. Daphne was much rougher than Pansy had been. She scraped her teeth against Hermione’s lips, forcing them open and pressing her tongue into Hermione’s mouth. Her grip on Hermione’s hair was tight and she pulled her head back so far that her neck was starting to strain. Her free hand danced up and down Hermione’s throat, making her shiver. 

“We’ve been wanting to catch you like this for some time now,” Pansy murmured into Hermione’s ear from behind her. “You’ve filled out very much this past year. Don’t think we haven’t noticed, what with you bouncing in your seat with your hand raised. It was as if you were teasing us on purpose.”

Pansy’s hands came up and claimed each of Hermione’s breasts. Hermione squealed into Daphne’s mouth. 

“You liked that, eh?” Pansy smirked as she continued kneading Hermione’s breasts in her hands. 

Daphne pulled away and cupped Hermione’s chin in her hand.

“Looks like that was enough to get her pretty excited, Pans,” she said with a grin. “Her face is all red.”

“Is it?” Pansy said, sounding delighted. “Just as I thought. You’re really sensitive, aren’t you Granger.”

Hermione gritted her teeth, not trusting herself to speak without moaning. 

At that moment, Daphne raised her wand, and Hermione’s shirt vanished. 

Hermione gasped in horror as her bra-covered breasts were revealed. 

“Even lovelier than we imagined,” Daphne murmured, looking at the globes with almost a sort of reverence. 

Hermione blushed even harder. She had bought her DD bras over the summer, but her breasts had grown considerably since then so that they now strained against the fabric covering them. 

Daphne brushed her fingers over the tops of Hermione’s quivering bust as Pansy continued to fondle them from below. 

“If you’re this sensitive now,” Pansy said. I’m looking forward to what your reaction will be when we tease your nipples. 

At that, she tugged on Hermione’s bra, ripping it from her body. Her breasts bounced as they were released, looking even larger than they did before. 

“Oh my,” Daphne breathed. “You’re nipples sure are cute, aren’t they?” 

She brushed her finger against the pebbled rosebuds. 

“Don’t...ah...don’t...touch,” Hermione gasped as pleasure rushed through her body, eliciting giggles from her captors. 

“Don’t do what?” Pansy asked. “This?” She pinched one of Hermione’s nipples while Daphne flicked the other.

“AHHH!” Hermione shrieked. “Please...no...please...st...stop.” She leaned her head against Pansy’s shoulder, barely able to think through the pleasure forced upon her, much less speak. 

“You really are sensitive, huh?” Pansy said as she rolled both of Hermione’s nipples in between her fingers. 

“I think you’re the most sensitive girl we’ve ever encountered,” Daphne said as her hands moved down Hermione’s flat stomach. “Now let's see if you’re just as sensitive here.”

Her hand reached under Hermione’s skirt and her finger tapped directly onto her clit. 

“NGGAAHHH!” Hermione wailed, flailing. 

“Oooh. Look at that, Daph,” she could just make out Pansy saying. “I think she likes it.”

“I think so too. I wonder what she’d do if I…”

Her hand dipped into Hermione’s knickers and stroked against her lower lips.

Hermione cried once again, shaking harder than ever. She had only played with herself a few times before, but it never felt as electric as it did at that moment. 

Two of Daphne’s fingers dipped into Hermione’s quivering heat just as one of Pansy’s hands came down to stroke her ass.

“Ahhhhh,” Hermione moaned as she closed her eyes, unable to stop herself from pushing against Daphne’s fingers.

It felt good. It felt so good. Daphne seemed to know exactly how to stroke her insides to bring her the most pleasure. It was unlike anything Hermione had ever experienced before and she almost forgot entirely that she was being molested against her will in the girl's lavatory. 

Hermione’s eyes popped open and she screamed and jerked as one of Pansy’s fingers pushed unceremoniously into her tight asshole. 

“Look at that,” Pansy laughed. “All we have to do is stick fingers in your pussy and asshole at the same time and you’re completely helpless.”

Hermione threw her head back, closed her eyes, and wailed as her body was pushed to a height it had never reached before. Daphne pulled her into another kiss, both her and Pansy’s freed hands playing with her nipples. Hermione rocked against their hands as she felt fluids gush from her and came with a cry. 

Pansy and Daphne extracted their hands from Hermione’s trembling body and they led her to sit down on one of the toilets.

“Please,” Hermione gasped as she came down from her high. “Isn’t this enough. Please, just let me go.”

“Not a chance,” Daphne smirked as she knelt down in front of Hermione and licked a long stripe along her cunt.

“AHHHH!” Hermione screamed, still so incredibly sensitive.

Undeterred, Daphne kept licking and suckling as Pansy turned her attention to Hermione’s nipples once again.

“We’ve been thinking about this moment for far too long to let you get off this easy, Granger,” she said. 

Hermione screamed and cried and wailed. Pansy flicked and pinched her nipples ruthlessly. Daphne inserted three fingers into Hermione as she suckled at her clit. 

“Ah. Ah. Ah,” Hermione trembled. 

“Look at you,” Pansy sighed. “Your face is so red and your body is throbbing like crazy.”

Daphne released Hermione’s clit with a pop, immediately replacing her lips with her fingers. She rubbed at the small nub in ways that made Hermione jerk uncontrollably. 

“We know every single sweet spot on a girl’s body,” Daphne said, sounding very pleased with herself. 

“There is no way you can resist us,” Pansy said. 

Daphne pinched Hermione’s clit at the same time Pansy pinched her nipples. 

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Hermione screamed as she came for a second time. 

Pansy pulled Hermione into a soft kiss, softly stroking her hair as the poor girl recovered. Daphne ran her fingers up and down Hermione’s legs, soothingly. 

“Don’t faint on us just yet,” she said. “We have one more treat for you.”

Daphne pulled Hermione to her feet and forced her to lean over one of the sinks. Hermione vaguely registered her knickers being pulled down her legs. She gasped, trying to catch her breath as the two girls murmured behind her. 

“Alright now,” Daphne said. “We’re ready for you.”

Hermione turned her head with great difficulty and screamed in horror. 

There, strapped in between Pansy’s legs was an incredibly large, incredibly threatening dildo. 

“No!” Hermione screamed, bucking against Daphne who had just then started holding her down and straining against her bonds. “No! Stop it! Please don’t! Please!”

The two Slytherins ignored her. Pansy lined herself up with Hermione’s pussy and quickly pushed her way inside. 

Hermione screamed once it was all forced inside. She sobbed and her eyes burned with tears, but the two girls did not slow down or take mercy on her in the slightest. 

Pansy pulled all the way out and immediately slammed her way back in. This process repeated over and over. Daphne covered Hermione’s scream with her lips as Pansy continued to pump in and out of her at a brutal pace. 

Pansy reached her hand down to play with Hermione’s clit and the pain soon slowly turned to pleasure. 

“Hnnng,” Hermione moaned against Daphne’s lips. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it,” Pansy said. “Merlin’s beard, you’re even better than we could have hoped for. Who would have thought that Hermione Granger of all people was a slut?”

“Mmmmnnng,” Hermione moaned. The pleasure was so overwhelming that she no longer cared what Pansy was saying anymore. All that mattered was reaching that high one more time. 

At that moment, Pansy hit that special spot inside her with a tremendous thrust, and Hermione broke away from Daphne, screaming louder than ever as she came for the third time. 

Hermione slumped against the sink, shaking and trembling. Daphne stroked her hair as Pansy slowly pulled out of her. The bonds around her wrists fell away and Hermione felt herself being lowered gently to the floor. She leaned back against the wall as Pansy and Daphne sat on either side of her, still stroking her softly. 

“Next time, we’re bringing you down to the Slytherin common room to let everyone have a go at you. You’d like that wouldn’t you, you little slut,” Pansy said with a grin. 

Hermione just moaned and turned her head to kiss Pansy once more.


End file.
